Use of packers in downhole oilfield service markets is a significantly important aspect of today's downhole drilling operations. These packers are used to isolate various sections of the drilled downhole wells. By isolating these various sections, operators may perform sampling functions. Packer systems come in various forms and may include systems such as single, dual and quad packers. Single packers are currently being developed to allow operators the ability to isolate selected sections of the downhole environment based upon various formation features.
There are many disadvantages in the use of dual and quad packer designs. Among these disadvantages are excessive weight for the dual and quad packer designs. Additionally, some systems are very long heavy and expensive and difficult to deploy on wireline tools. There is a need to provide a system that provides a large surface area combined with a superior sealing efficiency as well as a resistance to plugging from foreign contaminants entering the packer.